La cucaracha
by Katy no hana
Summary: Al buscar un nuevo refugio, Naraku y sus secuaces ven a una cucaracha en su camino ¿Cómo actuará Naraku? ¿Acaso alguien vendrá a ayudarlos? ¿Quién matará a la cucaracha? ¡Todas las respuestas en este one-shot!


Katy: ¡Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen! ¡Todos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi! ¡Escribí esto sin ánimos de lucro, es solo para entretenerme!

Naraku: ¡Yo me voy de acá! (sale corriendo)

Katy: ¡A no! ¡Vos te quedás! ¡Vente pa' acá! (deteniéndolo agarrandolo del cabello) ¡Vas a estar en el fic y punto!

Naraku: ¿Pero para qué me querés en tu fic? ¿No que me odiabas? ¬¬

Katy: Si, así es...(con cara siniestra) Es por eso que vas a participar...jejeje...MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Naraku: (pensando) ¡Salvenme de esta loca!

* * *

**LA CUCARACHA**

En la época antigua, un hanyou y sus esclavos iban por el bosque, buscando un nuevo refugio para ocultarse de InuYasha y su grupo.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-preguntó Kagura desconcertada.

-A un lugar seguro...y siniestro...MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AJAJA-reía Naraku malvadamente.

-¿Podrías terminar la frase?-preguntó Kagura con fastidio.

-Ejem, gomen.-se disculpó Naraku por su actitud tan estúpida.-Quise decir: a un lugar seguro...y siniestro...MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-sus sirvientes lo miraron mal.-¡Ya, bueno! A un lugar seguro...y siniestro...MUAJA...emm...para refugiarnos.

-¿Pudiste encontrar algún lugar con tu espejo, Kanna?-le preguntó Kohaku a la niña.

-Si, pasando este bosque, llegaremos a unas montañas con varias cuevas, podemos refugiarnos ahí.-dijo Kanna con su voz de siempre.

-¡Wow! ¡Ese espejo es increíble!-exclama Hakudoshi.

-¡Si! ¡Puedes ver lo que pasa a tu alrededor sin nisiquiera enfocar a ningún lugar en especial!-dice Kanna con tono de vendedora de productos de los infomerciales.

-¿Solo eso?-pregunta Kohaku con el mismo tono.

-¡No! ¡Tambien puedes devolver el ataque de tu enemigo con solo reflejarlo!-anuncia Kanna.

-¡Sugoi! ¿Algo más?-pregunta Akago.

-¡Si! ¡Puedes robarle las almas a tus enemigos haciendo que se reflejen en el espejo!-exclamó Kanna.

-Ademas de su elegante diseño n.n-dijo Kohaku.

-¡Completamente portátil!-anunció Hakudoshi.

-¡Llame al 0200-333-412LacompaníadeNaraku y pida ya uno!-dijo Kanna.

-¡Si eres uno de los primeros 200 en llamar, te llevas de regalo una encantadora funda blanca para el espejo "Kagami ChupaAlmas"!-exclamó Akago.

-¡Es el Kagami ChupaAlmas!-dice Kohaku.-¡A solo 5000 yens!

-¡Llame ya!-exclaman los 4 menores de edad del lugar.

-¿Terminaron?-preguntó Naraku fastidiado.

-¡Hai! n.n

-Entonces continuemos.

Siguieron caminando un poco mas, hasta que llegaron al corazón del profundo bosque (Fukai Mori XD), hasta que el grupo ve a una cucaracha en su camino.

-¡Hey, miren! ¡Una cucaracha!-exclamó Kagura.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-grita Naraku como una niñita y salta a los brazos de Kagura.-¡MATENLA, MATENLA! AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡Pero si es una inocente cucaracha!-dijo Kagura.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! MATENLA! LE TENGO PAVOR A LAS CUCARACHAS! AAAAHHHHHHHH!-seguía gritando Naraku con una voz de niñita chillona.

-¿Y por qué habríamos de matarla?-pregunta burlón Hakudoshi. Mientras su amo sufriera con solo ver a la cucaracha, el y sus hermanos eran felices.

-Porque si no lo hacen, seguiré gritando hasta partirle los oídos a todos-amenazó Naraku.

Todos sabían que debían hacer caso, ya que oir a Naraku gritar como una niñita de 5 años que se asusta por ver al Coco es una tortura peor que la tortura.

-ES EN SERIO!-exclama Naraku.-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MATENLA!

-Bueno! La mataré!-dijo Kohaku.

Kohaku lanzó su cuchilla hacia la cucaracha, pero no acertó y terminó clavada en un árbol, por lo que Kohaku intentó sacar su cuchilla de ahí.

-¡Ay, no!-gimió Kohaku. Como la cuchilla estaba bien clavada en el árbol, se le hacía difícil sacarla.

-AAAAAAHHHHHH! MATENLA!-gritaba Naraku.

-¡Tranquilos! ¡Yo los salvaré!-dice una voz femenina.

-¿¡Quién eres?!-preguntaron todos.

-¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Soy Sailor Moon!

-¿Sailor qué?-pregunta Kagura.

-¡Sailor Moon, tarada!-responde la Sailor y se fija en Akago, que está en los brazos de Kagura.-¡Aw, que lindo bebé! ¡Ven acá!-lo carga.

-¡Oye loca, suéltame!-exclamó Akago retorciéndose.

-Aww, puede hablar ¡Que inteligente!-dijo Sailor Moon enternecida y se fija en los demás.-Bien, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡Una cucaracha!-responde Naraku.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿UNA CUCARACHA?! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡PEQUEÑO, TE LLEVARÉ A UN LUGAR SEGURO!-grita Sailor Moon y sale corriendo con Akago en sus brazos.

-¡No, espera!-gritó Akago, pero Sailor Moon se lo lleva.-¡AYUDENMEEEEE!

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!-chillaba Naraku.-¡SEGUIRÉ GRITANDO HASTA QUE NO MATEN A LA CUCARACHA! AAAAHHHHH!

-¡Yo la mato!-dijo Hakudoshi y saca un revólver de quién sabe dónde. Agarró y le disparó a la cucaracha. "PUM PUM PUM"(Onotapeya de disparos)-¡No se muere!-"PUM PUM PUM"-Se me acabaron las balas...¡Usaré la bazooka!

-¡NO!-gritan todos. Hakudoshi los ignoró y de la nada sacó una bazooka. Le disparó a la cucaracha, auque hizo un gran agujero en la tierra, la cucaracha...

-¡No se muere! ¡Y era mi último misil T-T!-se lamentó Hakudoshi.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡MATENLA YA! ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!-gritaba Naraku, que estaba sobre un banquito y con una falda rosa.

Kohaku al fin pudo sacar su cuchilla del árbol y fue directamente a la cucaracha.

-¡Shi ne! (¡Muere!)-Kohaku clavó su cuchilla en la cucaracha.-¡No se quiere morir!

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡MATEN A ESE MUGROSO ANIMAL! ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!-Naraku seguí sobre el banquito, ahora vestido con un lindo vestido rosa, unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color y la cara maquillada igual que Kagura.

-A ver, la trataré de matar yo-dijo Kagura y saca su abanico.-¡Fuujin no mai! (¡Danza de las cuchillas!).

Las ráfagas de viento salieron disparadas, una de las cuchillas le dió a la cucaracha, pero...

-¡No se muere! A ver ¡Ryuuha no Mai! (¡Danza de las serpientes!)...¡¿Por qué no se muere?!

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-gritaba Naraku en el mismo banquito, ahora vestido con un lindo vestidito lleno de flores de colores y unas zapatillas rosas, con el cabello atado en dos coletas altas y sosteniendo una paleta XD- MATENLA, MATENLA, MATENLA, MATENLA, MATENLA, MATENLA, MATENLA, MATENLA, MATENLA, MATENLA, MATENLA, MATENLA, MATENLAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAA! (N|A: Por cierto, la voz que tiene en este momento es la de Burbuja de las chicas superpoderosas XD)

-¡Es que no se muere con nada!-responde Kagura con cansancio.

-¡Suficiente!-gritó una fastidiada Kanna.

Kanna va hacia la cucaracha y la pisa. Esta vez, si se murió la cucaracha.

-¡Listo, ya esta muerta!-dijo Kanna.

-¡Que alivio!-suspiró Naraku bajandose del banquito, con su voz normal y la ropa que acostumbra usar-¡Le tengo mucho miedo a las cucarachas!

-¿En serio?-preguntaron sus sirvientes en un tono sarcástico.

-Ya bueno, busquemos a Akago y el refugio.-dijo un ya normal Naraku.

Una serpiente se cruza en su camino. La serpiente va sobre Naraku y lo muerde en la cara.

-AAAAAAAA! ¡QUÍTENMELA, QUÍTENMELA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-grita Naraku con la voz de Burbuja de nuevo.

-¿Lo ayudamos?-preguntó Kohaku.

-¡Nah!-respondió Kagura.-¡Dejémoslo ahí! Vamos a buscar a Akago y cuando lo encontremos comemos una cajita felíz XD.

-¡SI!-exclaman todos, mientras Naraku seguia siendo mordido por la serpiente.

Kagura saca una pluma de su cabello y la pluma se transforma. Kagura se sienta en la su pluma-coche y hace sonar un cláxon (WTF?).

-¡Vamos!-grita Kagura.

Todos suben a la pluma y se van.

-¡NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ, TRAIDORES!-gritó Naraku-¡AL MENOS TRAIGANME ALGO DE MACDONALDS! ¡QUIERO TRES HAMBURGUESAS! ¡CON DOS GASEOSAS! ¡Y MUCHAS PAPAAAAAASSS!

Y la serpeinte mató a Naraku.

Fin.

* * *

Katy: ¡Jaja! ¿Qué les pareció queridos lectores/as? Espero que divertido. ¿Qué te pareció a vos, Naraku?

Naraku: ¡Esta vez si que te pasate de la raya! ¡Preparate a morir!-los tentáculos van hacia mi.

Yo le muestro una cucaracha a Naraku.

Naraku: (En el banquito, con la faldita y la vocesita de Burbuja) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Katy: ¡Ja! ¡Dejen reviews, kudasai!


End file.
